


非常规不良少年

by leesuki1114



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114





	非常规不良少年

赫海 非常规性质不良少年恋爱

 

 

——那个年级第一的李赫宰因为谈恋爱被班主任喊去谈话了！

 

高三学生的娱乐生活就那么儿点，在临近高考的现在老师查违规差得格外严，稍微有点风吹草动就足够他们聊上好久。

 

这次的谈话对象可是那位总是被老师嘴里每天要念叨好几遍的‘别人家的孩子’，总是被迫拿来比较来比较去，所以刚听到这个消息时学生们难免有点幸灾乐祸——你看，学习再好也是要谈恋爱的，终于不止我们被骂了！

 

李赫宰一脸纯善坐在他自己的位子上，前桌的同学扭头问他到底怎么回事，他开口，语气淡淡的：“别问我什么哪个班级的，我没有和女孩谈恋爱。”

 

不知道被哪个没事找事做的给举报到老师那里导致被训了一顿，李赫宰心情不能说好，但是表情还算舒缓不像心虚的模样。

 

“可是我听说你是被拍到和女生约会的照片才……”前桌欲言又止，李赫宰翻书的手指停顿一瞬又自然翻页。

 

“误会而已。”

 

他眉眼里温柔退了点儿，前桌也不是没有眼力见的，立刻闭嘴回身向前没再开口。

 

还是课间休息的时间，细碎的聊天声李赫宰听在耳里这会儿格外恼人，直到班里唯一一个不良少年拎着个包摔门进来才有了几分钟的安静。

 

“东海同学今天看起来特别生气诶？”

 

谈话声又一次响起来，话题从李赫宰的恋爱变成了不良少年生气的原因。

 

李东海并不是常规意义上不学好的不良少年，意外地成绩也是名列前茅，只不过总是不好好穿校服从骨子里透出来些自由风流气，就这么被同学们传来传去就变成了不良少年。

 

不良少年恶狠狠地拉开椅子在李赫宰后面的位子坐下，李赫宰掉头就只看见少枕着手臂趴下留给他的一个头顶。

 

“……真生气了啊。”李赫宰倒抽了口气，眼看着上课铃声就要响了又没办法多问，只能尽力保持着平日里自己会有的表情看着黑板，心思却早就飘到身后那位不良同学身上。

 

“李赫宰，你晚上回宿舍小心点啊。”

 

下课的时候前桌拉住李赫宰的袖口：“你不是和李东海一个宿舍嘛，听说不良少年生气起来打架都是六亲不认的……你，注意安全！”

 

说得活像李东海是什么吃人猛兽似的。

 

急着离开李赫宰不想给人解释李东海到底是个什么样的人，他微笑把前桌的手给抖下来说了声谢谢便头也不回地走出教室，

 

宿舍里李东海坐在床边上，听见李赫宰开门进来落锁的声音也只顾着低头盯着地面发呆。

 

他在生什么气？该气的是我吧，我才是被老师喊去训话的受害者诶！

 

他走过去戳了一下李东海的肩膀：“东海？”

 

李东海抬头瞪他，眼角通红得：“别跟我说话，我在生气。”

 

声音软极了甚至带了点哭腔，听得李赫宰心立刻化开了一大半。

 

——他怎么能这么可爱？

 

李赫宰无数次反问自己，只得出来因为是李东海这一个回答。

 

他在东海边上坐下，凑上去亲了亲不良少年嘴角：“我的好东海，至少告诉我你在生什么气吧？”

 

柔软细碎的吻落在李东海的脸上，李东海一副要哭的表情嘟囔着：“恋爱的事情，和女生什么的。”

 

“才不是啊。”

 

他歪头，含着李赫宰的下唇不肯放：“明明是我……”

 

被拍到约会照片告状告到老师那儿的也是他和李赫宰的照片，已经是几个月前暑假的事情。

 

李东海那会儿头发直接留到了肩膀，扎成了一个揪揪就拉着李赫宰要出门约会，穿着宽大衬衫和到膝盖上面一点的短裤，隔得远了是有些模糊性别的意思。

 

就这样和恋人在校外约会的样子被人拍了照片，还被传了李赫宰和女生恋爱的消息。

 

身为正牌恋人的李东海只好一个人生着闷气，刚好这会儿李赫宰凑凑过来，他就顺势把这点幼稚的气发在恋人身上。

 

像只被逗得狠了的猫咪，李东海再生气也就只是鼓着脸颊用咬人的力道去啃李赫宰的嘴唇。

 

满脸‘我生气了要你哄’的表情，李赫宰赶紧把他整个抱起来往宿舍床上一推，自己起身去把灯给关了。

 

“是你，不是别的女孩。”李赫宰低头亲着李东海的额头，“我跟老师解释过了，同学里面的那些传言过几天就没了，别生气哈。”

 

几个亲吻就被哄好了的李东海伸出胳膊搂住李赫宰的肩膀上，黏糊糊地撒娇：“还要。”

 

说真的，李赫宰从来没见过哪家不良少年能有这么奶这么软的。

 

软乎乎讨着吻得不良少年伸手就要去解开李赫宰的纽扣，他对着李赫宰的锁骨就是一口：“虽然是误会，但是这样的传闻也不想听见。”

 

“赫宰明明是我一个人的。”李东海对李赫宰总是有种化不开的独占欲，又奶又凶的小老虎用尾巴重新把自己看重的人圈回身边，鼻子在恋人胸口拱来拱去，想要重新标记上自己的气味。

 

校服的衬衫没两下就被李东海给扯掉直接扔在地上，李赫宰咬牙倒抽了口气稍微撑起了点身子：“东海，还在宿舍呢！”

 

关了灯看不清楚，但是他肯定自家恋人肯定已经笑弯了眼睛，然后像是干坏事得逞了那样笑道：“可是我想要了！”

 

所以还能怎么办呢？李东海想要的李赫宰都能给。

 

李赫宰把东海的衬衫推到了胸口处，指头慢悠悠地划拉着他的胸口，东海扭了下身子伸直手臂配合着把衣服给脱了。

 

手指夹住他胸口的乳头不轻不重地夹弄，李赫宰额头抵着东海的，低低喘着气。

 

李东海催促他：“别只弄一边……另外一边也想要。”面对恋人，面对欲望，东海总是过分坦诚。

 

“还好上学期已经成年。”李赫宰笑了一声，“不算早恋了。”

 

另一边受到冷落的乳头被恋人含在嘴巴里宠爱，嘴巴里面不受控制的流出呻吟，软绵绵的。李东海半闭上眼睛不想承认这是自己发出的声音。

 

软过头了。

 

“变硬了，李东海同学，你的身体很敏感啊。”李赫宰也不知是不是调侃，“要注意声音啊，我们宿舍的隔音你又不是不知道。”

 

说着就凑过去狠狠亲了一口李东海的嘴唇：“被别人听见你的声音，我会吃醋的。”

 

真是够了……

 

李东海哼了两声咬住下唇：“李赫宰同学，闭嘴！！”

 

很明显是恼羞成怒。

 

不再说话，李赫宰继续着自己未尽的事。

 

虽然很想慢慢调情但是到底年轻，欲望上来了便有些控制不住，捉住李东海还在慢悠悠在自己裤腰上徘徊的手，李赫宰很干脆地把他脱了个精光然后又把自己的衣服随意扔到了在地面。

 

“你洗！”

 

“……我洗。”哪次不是我洗？

 

李东海的身材很好，虽然还有少年的青涩瘦长身形，但是已经练出了一身不错的肌肉。

 

顺着他的脖子亲到胸口再到小腹，李赫宰停在那里抬眸看隐约月光下的李东海：“东海，忍住声音哦。”

 

“呜……”

 

他蹬了一下李赫宰的腿：“你，你慢点！”

 

柔软的嘴唇含住了性器的顶端，小心避开牙齿的磕碰而用舌头在有限空间里面去含舔柱身上面鼓起来的经络。龟头被柔软的口腔裹住，最尖端流出透明的腺液也被全部吃掉。

 

赫宰松开口中的阴茎，不再整个的含住而是换了个方式一点一点像是吃冰淇淋似的舔着，偶尔才会吸上一口。

 

大腿内侧的软肉被轻轻掐了一把，李东海憋不住声音，呜呜咽咽的像是哭又像是舒服极了的呻吟。

 

李赫宰起身在靠床头的桌子抽屉里摸了几下拿出一管开了的润滑剂，挤出一些抹在东海的臀缝之间，长时间握笔带着一些薄茧的手在里面来回滑动浅浅地戳着穴口。

 

他亲吻着李赫宰的嘴角小声让他对自己轻一点。

 

“我尽量。”李赫宰回答，“东海，你明明喜欢我用力的。”不过是因为在学校所以需要收敛。

 

才两根手指的分量那处小穴就紧紧咬住了指根的部分不放，手指被暖热湿的穴肉裹住，不需要多加想象也知道接下来真正进入会是怎样的快感。

 

李东海试着努力让自己放松下来，跨在李赫宰的身上他伸手撸动着自己的阴茎想先射出来。

 

也不是第一次了，但是每次做的时候都会无法克制地脸红，身底下床架都开始吱呀作响——李东海开始想念自己家里卧室柔软的床铺。

 

浊白色的精液溅在两人的胸腹之上，李东海咬牙不敢出声，眼泪都被逼出眼角。

 

如果在家的话，看见这幅表情的李赫宰肯定会再多亲亲自己的。

 

这样想着就感觉到了点委屈，

  

“我等不及了。”这样念着，李赫宰撤出手指换上了自己的肉茎，存着故意逗东海的念头，没有一下子全都进去而是浅浅戳着穴口。

 

急性子的李东海不耐地扭着身体，身上已经浅浅地覆盖上了一层薄汗，泛着绯红。

  

“别这样弄我啊——”

 

“李赫宰！”他低低吼着，“快点给我！快点进来啊……”

 

真可爱，被情欲淹没的样子，甜软得一塌糊涂。

 

“多谢款待。”礼仪周全，李赫宰这样子无声地说着，两只手掐着李东海的腰用力顶进去。

 

 

 

也许是做得狠了，害怕真的发出声音给隔壁寝室的人听见，李东海只能一个劲儿咬着下唇，偶尔漏出两声呜咽哭腔，他可怜巴巴地推着李赫宰的胸口让他轻点，腿却又缠着他的腰不给动。

 

这样的动作害得李赫宰只能一下一下用力操着那处小穴，把紧缠着他不放的穴肉干得松软，然后再恶意顶到最深处，让东海不由自主地咬的更紧。

 

之前润滑液本来就挤得很多，再加上李东海本身泌出的液体，顶弄操干的时候都带出了极为明显的水声。

 

噗嗤噗嗤，伴随着细碎的呻吟在夜里格外明显。

 

“喜不喜欢？”

 

李赫宰逼问，指尖刮搔着不再像一开始那么紧致的穴口。李东海催着他快点继续干，点头有些混乱地应着。意识破碎之余他还惦记着不能大声。

 

在高潮的临界点上，还差一点就能得到满足。

 

他攀附着李赫宰的肩膀嘟囔哀求着他别停着不动。李赫宰狠狠吻住东海的嘴唇，用力抵着他把精液满满地灌进身体。

 

高潮到来东海是整个瘫在李赫宰的怀里的，表情带着旁人不可见的慵懒色气。

 

李东海声音都憋得有些哑了：“赫，下次回家再做。”

 

赫宰拖长了声音应道，用手指搅了搅完全湿透了的他的小穴：“东海同学这里被我完全操开了。”

 

本来紧闭的地方此刻被硬生生地操开了口，似乎还没有吃够，吐出来的都是半透浑浊的液体。

 

整个身子都在微微痉挛，李东海失神地望着李赫宰的侧脸，努力抬头把嘴唇贴上他的嘴角。

  

——真是够了。

 

高潮后的穴肉还在痉挛抽搐，含着恋人的一根手指还不肯放。

 

“别弄了，好累啊。”李东海推拒着，李赫宰依言抽出了手指。

 

他把浑身汗涔涔的李东海抱进怀里凑过去再次与之接吻，趁着李东海沉浸在接吻之中的时候将硬起来的阴茎再次插了进去。

 

“等…呜呜，轻点啊——”

 

“东海同学，注意声音。”

 

还沉浸在高潮余韵的李东海这下真的受不了了，没有控制得住眼泪掉下眼角，没什么力气的手臂让拒绝都像迎合。

 

滚热的柱身被小穴含得紧紧的，仿佛可以感觉到每一处的经络是怎样无情碾过敏感至极的肠壁。

 

李赫宰安抚性地拍了拍东海的肩膀：“乖，没事的。”

 

“你还想要的，我知道。”他吻着李东海的嘴唇，含糊不清地说着。

 

嘶——

 

后背被李东海抓了一把，李赫宰猜肯定出印子了。他不再逗身下这个眼睛都红了的恋人，开始专心折腾这人的身体。

 

——明明是你先要做的。

 

李赫宰一脸无辜表示自己完全无罪，李东海暗自发誓自己下次绝对不在宿舍找罪受。

 

等到将自己的液体满满地灌进李东海的身体里面，李东海也早已经没力气多说什么，只是捂着肚子一个劲儿小声抽噎。

 

“这周……”

 

不良少年终于摆出应该有的凶狠语气。

 

“不准跟着我回家了！”

 

 

 

 


End file.
